Cream Cheese
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Alois has had it with Ciel sulking over another argument with Lizzy so he indulges in matchmaking with the help of one Viscount Droit. And that can never end well. Light humor and slight AU.


**Title:** Cream Cheese

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: Ciel; Lizzy

**Summary: Alois has had it with Ciel sulking over another argument with Lizzy so he indulges in matchmaking with the help of one Viscount Droit. And that can never end well. Light humor and slight AU.**

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

Alois was dangling his legs over the handle of one of the tall plush armchairs in the room, swinging his polished high-heeled boots lazily in the air. His nimble fingers were tracing the outlines of a chocolate bar. With a rather loud crack he broke a piece for himself and licked it before popping it between his lips. A beautiful seductive smile graced his angelic features.

'Would you care for some chocolate, Ciel?'

The other boy glared half-heartedly over the rim of his tea cup.

'No,' he deadpanned, his sapphire eye narrowing.

'Awww! Why the long face, Ciel? Don't you enjoy my company?' Alois pouted and swung himself over so he was sitting properly.

Briefly Ciel considered answering in the affirmative and leaving the Trancy estate, but he supposed that wouldn't go very well with the Spider. The tentative beginning of an alliance between the two households and friendship between the two young earls were hanging on a thin thread and Ciel didn't want to break the fragile balance. So he opted for ignoring the last question completely.

'I made Lady Elizabeth cry again,' he stated flatly.

'Oooh?' Alois' bright eyes widened and he leaned forward, greedy for more gossip.

'Oh,' somehow Ciel managed to deliver al of his dark and gloomy feelings in that simple sound. His lips twisted in a distasteful scowl as he took another sip of tea.

'Then again, doesn't your Lady Elizabeth cry for almost anything?' the blonde asked dismissively.

'That's exactly what I told Sebastian!' Ciel said indignantly, though to anyone not familiar with him it would've sounded as calm as when he usually spoke. 'He however believes that I should apologize. "The gentleman courts the lady, young master, and it is proper etiquette that you present your young fiancé with an apology for your hurtful words."' Ciel imitated his butler in a deep voice. Alois threw his head back and laughed, a rich beautiful sound that bounced off the tapestry of the walls and echoed, the lovely sound of pure childish glee.

'You sounded just like him, Ciel,' the blonde sad between pants and brushed a tear from his long lashes.

The younger boy's scowl deepened, if that was even possible. He reached angrily, snatched the chocolate bar from Alois' hand and bit into it furiously.

For a few moments he chewed indignantly on the too-big bite before swallowing audibly.

Alois watched with a mildly amused expression.

'Maybe you really should apologize?' he offered airily. 'I mean, if it's got you in such a state that you'd commit the amoral criminal act of stealing a poor noble's chocolate,' he finished.

'Nonsense,' Ciel snapped. 'Have your chocolate back and never accuse the Earl of Phantomhive of theft again.'

Alois' giggle was cut short when the remnants of his chocolate hit him square in the forehead.

'So rude,' he commented flatly.

Peaceful silence lapsed in the room after that. Unfortunately, given Alois' personality, it didn't last.

'Say, Ciel, have you and Lizzy ever kissed yet?'

'She's Lady Elizabeth to you!' Ciel snapped. 'No… we haven't,' he added almost inaudibly.

'What was that?' Alois asked and inclined his head to the side like a curious bird. A plan was already forming in his mind.

'We haven't kissed yet.'

The gleeful look of the older boy, the malicious glint in his eye, his dashing devilish smile sent a shiver down Ciel's spine, and he suddenly remembered that he had something very important to do, indeed.

~x~

The next evening Ciel and Sebastian entered the Trancy estate once again, as per Alois' invitation. Claude met them in the foyer, ever the image of stony calmness. He regarded Sebastian coldly over the rim of his glasses. The other demon returned the glare and for a few seconds angry red lightning bolts flared over Ciel's head. The boy remained completely impassive as the Trancy butler led them on into the dining hall.

The long table was set only for two, the silverware gleaming in the light of the crystal chandelier.

'I shall be back shortly. In the mean time please make yourself comfortable,' Claude said curtly and swept out of the room. Sebastian chuckled. He'd won the glaring contest earlier and was feeling thoroughly pleased with himself.

'What are you so happy for?' Ciel demanded sulkily as he made his way towards a high backed chair. He had half a mind to just call this whole event off and return to his emo corner – er, expansive mansion. The whole ordeal with Lizzy had been occupying his mind all day long and Alois' knowing smile had been a commonly occurring flashback as well.

The door to the dining hall opened again. This time Claude led in none other than Lizzy herself and politely helped her into a chair.

'Earl Phantomhive, Lady Elizabeth, my master's heart is greatly wounded by the thought of your misfortune and he is crying tears of blood over your damaged romance, so to ease his grief he has called in this assembly to help you reach an understanding and destroy all hindrances to your love…' the Trancy butler recited monotonously. Ciel could've sworn he head the man add a "or something" at the end. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the speech was written by Viscount Droit, which was impossible, because, surely, Alois wouldn't involve that walking annoyance? Would he? He wasn't that unstable. Was he?

On the balcony overseeing the dining hall Alois and Viscount Droit were huddled in the shadows observing with hungry eyes the scene unfolding before them.

Lizzy and Ciel were pointedly not looking at each other while Claude recited the menu for the night and served the first dish.

Sebastian had produced a violin out of thin air wand was playing an exquisite melody, promptly ignoring the death glare Ciel was sending his way. Tough he did take a few steps closer to the exit.

'Ah, it is so painful to watch the threads of young love get trampled over by a child's immature handling of the matter. Love is a fragile beautiful thing that should only be entrusted to those who know how to operate so as not to damage its fragile perfection. Nevertheless young love is the loveliest of all. Ah, my heart explodes with sorrow and I wish to cry tears of blood whenever I think of our dear Earl's predicament…' Droit ranted.

'Tears of blood, huh? Well _that_ can be arranged,' Alois growled irritably under his breath, simply itching to grab the older man and inflict terrible, terrible physical damage on him. Instead he returned his azure gaze on the disaster in front of him.

The two were already on the dessert and they hadn't as much as looked at each other. It was simply agonizing to observe.

'For dessert I shall serve a first class selection of the best exotic French cheeses and a bottle of red wine from the Trancy private collection.

'Oh! French cheeses! How exotic,' Lizzy exclaimed and clapped her hands excitedly, her pretty eyes shining. However, as soon as she laid eyes on Ciel's empty face, her smile dampened and died out like a candle extinguished in the night.

~X~

Alois chewed thoughtfully on the last bite of his banana as he watched Ciel and Lizzy prepare to leave. The poor girl's awkward exclamation on the desert was the only thing to be said between the young couple. Eventually even Sebastian had given up and stopped playing, fearing that his young master might burn a hole through him with his glare if he didn't stop playing romantic melodies any time soon.

Droit was curled up I a dark little corner surrounded by piles of mushrooms. A pool of blood had formed under his face, and Alois would swear on his life that he had nothing to do with the proverbial tears of blood. The distant muttering of "love is dead" could be heard coming from the viscount's place.

'Oh well,' Alois rolled his shoulders in a graceful shrug and pushed himself off the wall, ready to leave.

'Hey, Droit! Don't just go about growing mushrooms and bleeding on people's marble floors!' he scolded, than looked back at Ciel and Lizzy downstairs. He shook his head, blonde locks flying in his eyes.

'How fruitless,' he muttered and tossed the banana skin over his shoulder.

Downstairs Ciel and Lizzy were standing awkwardly in front of each other. And then surprisingly Ciel broke the silence.

'Lizzy, you have some cream cheese on your… cheek.' He took a step forward, fully intent on removing the offensive food from his fiancé's fair skin… and stepped on something slippery. The young earl tumbled forward and fell over, dragging Lizzy under him. And as they fell… his lips fell on hers. The awkward kiss lasted precisely thirty eight heartbeats before the Phantomhive earl could pull himself together and off his fiancé's delicate frame, which he was crushing.

He turned his head away, letting his midnight bangs cover the furious blush spreading on his cheeks. What was a banana skin doing on the floor, anyway? It wasn't even their season!

When he turned towards Lizzy again, she still hadn't moved from her position on the floor, staring at him with her large expressive eyes, her cheeks colored a dark shade of dusty red.

'You still have cheese,' Ciel stated with as much dignity as he could muster and leaned down. This time the kiss wasn't accidental at all.

~X~

The next afternoon found Ciel in the Trancy estate again. Alois lay on a deep sea blue coach tossing cherries in the air and catching them with his mouth.

Ciel was sitting opposite him indulging his sweet tooth with a strawberry parfait.

'Alois?' he said.

'Yes?'

'Where did you find the cheeses from last night's desert?'

'I have no idea,' the blonde replied airily. 'Claude bought them.'

'Oh,' Ciel's face fell a little. 'I wanted to have some in the mansion… for myself.'

Alois shrugged, though it proved difficult seeing as he was lying flat on his back, and tossed another cherry in his mouth.

'Say, Ciel… Did you and Liz – I mean Lady Elizabeth make out – er, make up last night?'

Ciel sent his companion a knowing smirk.

'We most certainly did.'

'I guess I should alert Viscount Droit then… before he kills himself because of the loss of "young love",' he muttered distastefully.

'Or… no, you're right. He shouldn't die.' The two locked eyes and the "yet" that remained unsaid hung heavily between them.

**I love these two as friends almost as much as I love them as lovers. Please tell me how I did. I'm really nervous about Alois' character. Please note that this may be continued.**


End file.
